


Ice Ice Baby

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Floor Sex, Ice Play, M/M, their air conditioner is out and they can't wait 1 hour for hunk to come over and fix it losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Keith and Shiro's air conditioner is out in their Arizona apartment in the middle of the summer heat. (Late) For Sheith Positivity Week Day 4:Popsicles/Fireworks.





	Ice Ice Baby

Shiro exhaled a stream of hot air as he rolled over onto Keith's side of the bed, face down. He could almost moan at the combination of multiple fans hitting his back, and the fresh linen hardly sticking to his chest. That, and Keith's smell was enough to set him off.

He sighed into the mattress and spread his legs to let the ceiling fan hit the insides of his thighs. He hated Keith's work hours during the summer. Usually, Keith worked noon to nine at an upscale restaurant where he wore a black dress shirt and slacks. Shiro always thought he looked sharp enough to be a movie extra who had a line or two, but Keith was just happy he didn't have to wear costumes as he waited tables anymore. Along with work, Keith tried to take one or two night classes depending on his schedule; he never thought he'd be able to finish his degree until he met Shiro.

Shiro was safe. Shiro was a, for the most part, work-at-home journalist and publisher. He let Keith move into his one-bedroom apartment, and even though Shiro was fine with paying the larger half of the bills, Keith was determined to not be dependent.

Unfortunately, that meant longer shifts in the summer, and daily withdrawals Shiro had to adjust to.

And when the air unit had gone out right after Keith left, Shiro really felt the day begin the drag.

Shiro turned his head to face Keith's nightstand, and smiled at the picture he had framed of them on the beach a couple summer's ago. Some couple had taken that photo for them and hadn't cared when Shiro pressed a kiss to Keith's head. Keith usually didn't smile for photos, but Shiro made sure he developed the one with the biggest grin he could measure. Shiro thought about the last time they had both been on a vacation, and realized it had been two years since they packed up and left home for a few days.

Reaching for his laptop on the ground, Shiro pulled up a couple of airplane and hotel packages for the next month. While browsing, Shiro felt his stomach start to growl, and resented the fact he'd have to eat _something_. He didn't want anything he'd have to warm up anything due to heat, and he didn't want anything salty to make him even thirstier. Swinging his legs over the bed, he stretched for a moment in front of one of the fans, and padded to the kitchen - even his feet were starting to stick to the tile floor throughout the house.

Opening the fridge, at least, was enough for Shiro to muster the strength to stay standing. The cool gust of air had the sweat on his collarbones starting to dry, and he languidly perused the fridge for something to snack on. He peeked in the freezer, eyeing the tub of vanilla ice cream that was half-eaten. Grabbing that, and a couple of containers of fruit he and Keith had cut up, Shiro mixed berries and frozen banana chunks into a blob, happily taking a spoonful into his mouth as he cleaned the kitchen. Once that was done, Shiro was hot enough again that he stretched out on the living room floor next to another fan.

After eating through half of his dish, Shiro sat up long enough to reach for a remote to turn on the radio. A pleasant hum of voices and tunes washed over him, and he thought maybe he could handle Keith being gone for a little while longer.

That lasted for two minutes, tops.

His ice cream had already begun to melt, and the fruit was starting to gather at the bottom in a pool of vanilla. Shiro reached into his short's pockets for his phone, and hesitantly texted Keith.

 **Shiro:** hey, you still coming home at regular time?

Shiro set down his phone on the tile beside him, and hissed as a drop of sweat fell from his bangs into his eye. Grabbing the hem of his tank top, Shiro dabbed the corner of his eye dry.

Sitting up a little further, Shiro slowly grinned as the air blasted on the full space of his back now that his shirt was rolled up. Throwing his remaining dignity off, Shiro peeled off his stained tank top too, fumbled to undo his belt with burning fingers, and scuttled out of his shorts. He could hardly throw his clothes very far, and instead let them pile beside his abandoned ice cream bowl.

The cold tile on his upper legs almost had Shiro shivering. He had enough pride to leave his underwear on, however. Still, if it wasn't so hot that the bedsheets were sticking to him, he'd be naked underneath the covers.

Shiro closed his eyes and smiled at how many times Keith had come home to Shiro wearing a t-shirt above the sheets, and nothing else beneath. God, he loved that Keith would let him run his hands all over him as Keith straddled him while Shiro tried to undo ever tiny button on his shirt without tearing it in half-

Shiro opened his eyes when he heard a faint buzz. He picked his phone back up, unlocking the screen to pull up his messages, trying to ignore his dick starting to stretch his boxers.

 **Keith:** i'm leaving early  
**Keith:** i got a text about the air  & hunk is coming over to fix it at 5

 **Shiro:** when will you be here :D

 **Keith:** don't you have work to do

Shiro felt a smile at the corner of his mouth. A grunt got stuck in his throat as he palmed himself gently, trying to make himself stop thinking about Keith in that tight shirt that makes his shoulders and neck look so elegant.

 **Shiro:** i don't know what you're talking about

 **Keith:** shiro write your damn article already

 **Shiro:** D:

 **Keith:** you have to do that before you even start to tackle that stack of manuscripts  
**Keith:** stop procrastinating

Shiro snorted, but didn't feel done teasing Keith yet.

 **Shiro:** come sit on my face while i type it baby  
**Shiro:** *lap

Shiro knew Keith would read it as a gibe, but Shiro was half serious.

More than half.

 **Keith:** shiro if that article isn't done when i get home i'm throwing out all your mac and cheese supplies  
**Keith:** also don't eat all the mac and cheese i'm making some when pidge comes over  
**Keith:** please do your work. i'm off at 3  & my break is over see you soon takashi

Shiro sighed, first rubbing his eyes and then arching his back off the ground in a long stretch. He felt like pouting, but managed to go fetch his laptop from the bedroom and bring it back into the living room before collapsing from exhaustion.

He'd get work done out here, or at least more likely than he would in bed. Naked. Thinking about Keith.

Shiro zoned into the weatherman reading off the absurd temperatures over the radio and groaned, pressing one of his cheeks into the stone floor. He swore he could hear a sizzle. 

Maybe he should just take a cold shower before Keith got home. His dick twitched with the idea of getting off against the cool shower tiles. Maybe imagining Keith sucking him off in there. 

No. No, he had to power through writing this stupid magazine clipping. For Keith. For Keith to be proud of him. He could do that. 

He sat up, spreading out his legs and sitting his laptop on his upper thighs, his cock hard enough be be an annoyance, half hard in front of his keyboard. 

He glanced at the clock above the TV, seeing that there was another two hours before Keith was even off work. Shiro sighed as he pulled up a new file to quickly piece together this review of some irrelevant short film he had to pretend to care about. It was an okay piece of media - he and Keith watched everything he had to write about together, and sometimes Keith's comments made up the basis for his critiques. 

Shiro tried to remember what he had said about this one, but all he could think of was biting Keith's neck on the couch while the film played out on his laptop, perched on the coffee table. Keith's usual grumbling fell way to what little resolve was left after a long day at work - and he was hardly a competitor as Shiro flipped him onto his back and sucked his dick through the remainder of the clip. Shiro loved having Keith's cum in his mouth, and Keith hated being messy, so it worked out. 

Groaning, Shiro slid his hand under the band of his boxers and grabbed his dick to stroke it long enough for the aching to simmer down. He kept one hand circled around his cock while he opened up the film's cover document. He could just write a quick blurb from the summary without much detail, and slap a photo in the corner of his section. 

It took him a painstaking half hour just to formulate enough thoughts to create words for the page, let alone have them be the right words, or any actual criticism. Frustrated, Shiro pushed his laptop aside and let his back hit the floor again. The wave of chilled tile hit his spine, and Shiro let himself close his eyes to clear all thoughts from his head. Slowly, thoughts of Keith being home soon passed by, and Shiro groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. He didn't want Keith upset, but he also couldn't think straight enough without Keith here to help him. 

Shiro reached for his phone, turning on a fifteen minute alarm. Hopefully a small nap would calm him down from both the stress and heat. 

And maybe he wouldn't tackle Keith the moment he stepped through the door.

**********

Shiro heard the faint cinch of door locks, and grogginess washed over him in a wave as he tried to pry his eyes open, squinting into the still-bright room. He faintly recalled shutting off his phone alarm in favor of escaping the heat through a few more minutes of sleep.

His second recollection was that noise he heard that sounded suspiciously like Keith coming home.

And when Keith walked into the living room from the entry hall, Shiro watched him set down a plastic bag and cross his arms, confirming his thoughts.

Keith walked over to Shiro's side, still stretched out on the tile floor. "Shiro, did you write your column?" Keith raised an eyebrow, and absently pushed up his sleeves. He had a higher heat tolerance than Shiro, but the late afternoon heat wave was becoming unbearable.

"Baby-" Shiro started to mumble, but instead lifted up his arms in a grabbing motion, like a child. He wanted Keith to pick him up. Keith rolled his eyes, and left his arms hanging. Shiro watched Keith huff as he wiped a thin trail of sweat off his face with his shirt.

"Shiro, I'm locking you in our bedroom until you finish. C'mon, I'll tell Hunk you're not feeling well when he comes over to fix the unit."

Shiro whined, flexing his hands again for Keith to pull him up. Keith finally obliged with a sigh, reaching down to grasp Shiro's lower arms.

But Shiro wasn't one to go down without a fight. Pulling down in a quick jerk, Shiro managed to throw Keith off-balance and land him sprawled half-over his torso, and half on the floor.

"Hey baby," Shiro rasped, voice dry from sleep and the heat. He smiled when he saw Keith's tousled hair, and blew a kiss. "How was work?"

Keith gathered himself to the side of Shiro, letting his knees fold and legs tuck under him. "Fine. Why didn't you write the article?"

Shiro groaned - beginning to feel the heat sink back into his skin - and closed his eyes. "I couldn't concentrate."

Keith huffed. "That's a sorry excuse."

Shiro cracked open an eye, wary of sweat forming on his brow. "When is Hunk coming over?"

"In an hour," Keith unlocked his phone, checking a text. "He has to pick up his toolbox from Lance's first."

Shiro watched Keith start to fiddle with his phone while sitting beside him, and let his eyes drift. He loved Keith in his tight, trim work clothes. Keith usually shed the outfit as soon as he got home, but he had only undone the top two buttons. Shiro smirked, and reached up with a lazy arm to meddle with the next button to help him finish the job. Keith smacked at his hand after he managed to undo the third button and slyly slip a hand inside his shirt to touch his chest, and went back to absently scrolling on his phone.

Shiro gave a weak whine after Keith looked like he was going to leave.

He snorted. "Shiro, I'm going to go change. It's hot."

Shiro grumbled. "Give me a kiss, baby."

Keith sighed, leaning forward to kiss Shiro's temple. Shiro lunged his cheek, however, and managed to lick a wet stripe up the side, laughing. Keith peeled his shirt off and used it to wipe his face, throwing it onto the couch. "You're gross, Takashi."

Shiro grinned and laid his head back down, Keith out of sight. He knew Keith wasn't annoyed when he used his real name.

He heard Keith pick up the plastic bag he had brought in, and Shiro waited until Keith stepped over him to get into the kitchen before he grabbed his ankle. "What did you get, baby?"

Keith wrestled his foot free and used it to nudge the empty ice cream bowl. "You already had lunch."

Before Shiro's mouth could settle in another pout, Keith reached into the grocery bag and pulled out a box, tilting it down for Shiro to read.

"Popsicles?" Shiro's eyes lit up in an instant, and Keith allowed himself to be pulled back down with the box in hand. It was worth Shiro peppering kisses all over his skin until he could steal the cardboard box from him. "Baby, you know I love these."

"Hey now," Keith said, feebly attempting to pull Shiro's arm in, "They're for both of us, and for Hunk once he finishes fixing the air unit."

Shiro held the box out of reach, prompting Keith to try and climb him. Fortunately, the heat and gravity were on Shiro's side as he collapsed on top of Keith, knocking the air out of both of them. The box had opened, scattering a few packages, and Shiro lifted himself onto his elbows over Keith.

"It broke," Shiro offered shyly, trying to gauge Keith's reaction. Keith's head was tilted towards the ground, and Shiro was almost worried a moment before he felt Keith's leg twitch underneath him.

He was hard.

Shiro looked back at Keith's face, noticing the blush spreading over Keith's cheeks. His unbuttoned shirt had opened, and Shiro planted a kiss in the middle of Keith's chest. Keith groaned, moving his hips against Shiro's stomach. "I blame the heat," Keith offered grumpily as Shiro began kissing his neck. "That, and you taking a nap in front of the door with nothing on."

Shiro snorted, rolling Keith's skin between his teeth. If he was lucky, he'd leave a hickey long enough for any over-enthused customer to know he's taken. Shiro hated being possessive over Keith, but when he was this turned on, it was hard to stop himself from wanting to claim him. Shiro allowed himself rut against Keith's thighs, moaning as the friction against his boxers started driving him crazy. He growled, gripping Keith's waistband and pulling down so Keith could kick his pants off. "I thought about fucking you all day, and I couldn't do anything about it."

Keith's back arched as he whispered, "Oh my god, Shiro."

Shiro reached between them, grabbing both their cocks, and slid them together between his hand. Keith sputtered out a nonsensical reply as Shiro blinked the sweat out of his eye. It was hot, sure, but the fan kept the air moving. With them on the ground, the room felt stuffy and over-heated.

Shiro forgot about the temperature when Keith pried off Shiro's hand to encircle both of his hands around their dicks. Shiro leaned back, breathing heavily as he watched Keith jerk them both off, pressing a thumb to Shiro's slit. His hips bucked, and Keith struggled to keep both of his hands wrapped around them both. Shiro felt his body chill over thinking about how small Keith was beneath him, imagining fucking his mouth-

Cursing, Shiro fell off of Keith after he rolled to the side. Keith had crawled to fetch a popsicle wrapper, cock bobbing as he moved back to press the wrapper against Shiro's forehead.

The cold was instantly sating, but after a few moments became too much for his head. Shiro grabbed Keith's hand to move the popsicle behind his neck.

Keith was still kneeling in front of Shiro, cock turning pink as he waited for Shiro to cool down. He was moving his hips slightly, obviously wanting some release. "Hey, you gotta watch it, Takashi. Don't overdo it," He paused for a moment, then leaned forward to kiss Shiro gently. Keith opened his mouth to continue, but Shiro grabbed Keith by his back, pulling him into his lap. Shiro's dick rubbed against Keith's balls, and they both panted into each other's mouths.

Surprisingly, Keith was the first to recover, stuttering his way through a moan. "S-Shiro, let's get in bed, come on-" Keith tensed as Shiro settled his hands on Keith's waist, rubbing circles with his thumbs into his skin. The sensitive skin made Keith's eyes unfocus, especially as he felt Shiro dip one of his hands to cradle his balls.

"Baby, I'm gonna take you right here where I've been waiting all day for you," Shiro bit into Keith's shoulder as he felt his dick start to leak against Keith's ass. Keith's subtle squirming didn't help, and Shiro almost blacked out from picturing Keith taking in all of Shiro's dick while this tight.

Shiro jumped when he suddenly felt a cold, wet streak slide across his chest, and swore. He opened his eyes, seeing nothing but static for a moment before focusing on Keith, earnestly sucking on a cherry red popsicle, lips wrapped around the hilt of the stick.

Looking down, Shiro saw that Keith had ran a mark of the sticky flavored ice against his chest, and Shiro knew he'd need a bath after this. All thoughts disappeared, however, after Keith took the popsicle out of his mouth with a _pop_ to wrap his tongue around it, sliding it past his lips until Shiro thought he would choke.

"Mmmm, baby," Shiro mumbled, loving the memory of Keith having to stuff his mouth until Shiro's head hit the back of his throat. Shiro closed his eyes. He knew Keith couldn't take all of his dick into his mouth, but watching him try was always such a turn-on. 

At that thought, Shiro felt something cold on the side of cock, and blinked just in time to watch Keith rubbing the red popsicle all over his dick - swirling it around the head enough times that Shiro felt himself go numb.

" _Fuck_ ," Shiro breathed as Keith set the popsicle back down on it's wrapper, crawling off of Shiro in order to kneel in front of him.

God, he loved it when Keith got like this, like someone had ignited a fire under his skin. Keith's eyes were blown, fully focused on Shiro's, only lowering once to look down at his cock, twitching from the idea of Keith taking it in.

Keith sounded like he was purring. "You're going to taste so good, aren't you, Daddy?"

Keith says it with no precedent, like it wasn't supposed to absolutely _wreck_ Shiro. Letting out a moan, Shiro couldn't help but spread his legs out further, trying to pull Keith in.

He could be such a slut for Keith's attention.

Smirking, Keith lowered his head to nestle against Shiro's thigh, playfully nipping at the sensitive skin. Shiro was hardly breathing, and he felt his heart stutter as Keith blew a cool stream of air against his dick, making it curl up into his stomach.

"Baby, _please_ ," Shiro's voice cracked.

Keith's eyes were still trained on Shiro's. "What do you want me to do, Daddy?"

Biting his lip, Shiro grunted as he couldn't help but thrust his hips, his cock dragging against Keith's cheek. Getting the gist, Keith moved his head to rub against Shiro's shaft, getting red stain all over his face, precum now mixed in with the mess.

Keith was going to kill him, right here on their apartment floor.

Shiro grabbed a fistfull of Keith's hair before growling. "Suck me off, baby."

Keith's eyes finally shut in bliss at Shiro's demanding yank. He loved it when he could make Shiro loose his cool. Keith lowered his mouth slowly over Shiro's head, swirling his tongue around his head to taste the sticky cherry dye.

That, and a swallow of precum spurting out of his slit.

Keith knew his limits with Shiro's cock - but that didn't stop him from running his tongue around the shaft, and wrapping his lips around it until all the flavor was gone. Keith grabbed the popsicle beside him again, and while Shiro had his head thrown back, pressed the entire side of the melting ice to Shiro's balls.

He was ready to jump back, but Shiro just let out a high whine.

Figuring there was no point in making Shiro messy without the fun, Keith lowered himself all the way to the ground, his own dick sliding against the tile floor, and took Shiro's balls into his mouth. It was still sweet, and Keith enjoyed hearing Shiro's curses.

After that was settled, Keith moved back to his dick, and nudged Shiro with an elbow to his thigh muscle, tensed.

"Hey, Daddy," Keith knew he'd get what he wanted if he asked nicely.

Shiro's entire face was bright red, and Keith could see his pulse point on his neck, along with the veins beginning to show. It took him a moment to speak. "What, baby?"

Keith couldn't help but reach his hand down to touch himself. Shiro only watched him stoke himself while Keith spoke. "Daddy, I really want you to fuck my mouth. _Hard_."

Shiro's gaze slowly slid over to Keith's face. After processing the words, Shiro visibly faltered. "I-I don't know, I don't want to hurt you-"

"But I want it," Keith moaned as a bead of precum ran down his own hand, and brining it to his mouth, swallowed. Shiro watched, mouth parting. "Mmm, I bet you'll taste even better, Daddy."

Shiro blinked, then nodded. "Okay, baby. Whatever you want."

Keith lowered his open mouth onto Shiro's head, relaxing his jaw, and making sure his teeth were covered. A sudden tight grip in Keith's hair had him moaning around Shiro's head, which made Shiro give his first thrust.

"Shit, Keith. Your mouth is so _cold_."

Keith loved that it felt good to Shiro. In truth, he was worried about Shiro overheating.

But as Shiro began to pick up speed, Keith couldn't concentrate on anything else but Shiro trying to push his dick down his throat. Shiro usually was good about setting a rhythm that Keith could maintain, but he quickly saw that Shiro had no control left in him, and he almost thought he was going to cum already. Keith cupped his tongue, tasting a huge drop of precum, and tried to swallow around Shiro's heavy cock.

"Wait- _Stop_ ," Shiro let his voice raise as he jerked up Keith's mouth by the hair. A thick cord of spit and cum hung of Keith's mouth, and it took everything in Shiro's power to not stick his tongue in his mouth, tasting himself. Shiro reached over to the side table beside them, and pulled out the lube. "I'm going to fuck you, remember?"

Keith shivered at Shiro's voice, hair tousled at every angle. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

Shiro shook him a little. "Sorry?"

"Sorry, _Daddy_ ," Keith mocked, rolling his eyes. Shiro gave a slap against his ass that made Keith rock forward into Shiro's arms.

Shiro smoothed down his hair, kneading Keith's ass with his knuckles. "Don't be bad, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy," Keith knew when to be bad - and how to get spankings when he wanted them - but for now, Keith took the bottle of lube from Shiro's hands, and spread some on his fingers.

Shiro looked stunned. "Keith, I can-"

Shaking his head, Keith lowered himself onto his first finger. "I want to feel you split me open," Keith huffed. "And your fingers are too big."

Embarrassed or pleased, Keith couldn't tell, but Shiro hurried to minister kisses all over Keith's body as he continued adding in fingers. He figured he'd do three, which would be enough to take Shiro in.

With how deep Shiro could thrust, Keith's stomach contacted at the ghost feeling of his cock buried inside of him.

"Mmkay," Keith lifted his hips one last time before pushing Shiro back onto the ground, hovering over him. He grabbed the lube bottle one last time, coating Shiro's thick cock with enough oil that some dripped down his balls.

Shiro inhaled haggardly as Keith poised his hips above Shiro's pelvis, and lowered himself down onto his dick.

"Oh, baby," Shiro panted. "God, you're _tight_ , Keith."

Keith saw stars when he bottomed out, letting out a weak moan. He heard himself whisper, "All for you, Daddy."

Before beginning to lift himself up again.

Shiro helped guide Keith, keeping his hands on his thighs to steady him whenever Shiro's thrusts found his prostrate. He always felt so full with Shiro in him that it was sometimes hard to move. Luckily, he had Shiro to encourage him.

"Baby, you're amazing baby, so good for me," Shiro breathed, sweat building on his forehead as he thrust up into Keith, making him scream. Keith didn't know if he'd have a voice after this, but Shiro was too big, and Keith couldn't keep it down.

Keith absently remembered the popsicle, and lazily managed to pick it up as he ground his hips into Shiro's. It was half melted, but Keith gave it a few playful licks for Shiro's enjoyment beneath him, and let the tip of it drag down Shiro's torso, making a running red mess on his skin.

"Oops," Keith offered between gasps, knowing he was getting close to cumming. "Let me clean you, Daddy."

Shiro managed a feeble "Fuck," before Keith bent over to lick the mess off of Shiro's chest. The ice was still cool, but Shiro's skin was like fire under his tongue, sucking on his skin, and pressing his mouth onto Shiro's nipples.

Keith knew that would drive Shiro crazy.

He began thrusting into him faster than Keith could keep up with, and hitting his prostrate with every jerk. Keith was leaned over enough that his dick was flushed against Shiro's stomach, brushing against the tender skin and killing Keith's stamina.

"Sh-Daddy, I'm gonna come, please hurry-" Keith grunted as Shiro's nails dug into his ass, pulling him fully back on his cock.

Keith could hardly hear his reply, low enough to be a growl. "Keith, cum on me _now_."

He could only oblige. As soon as he came, he could feel himself tighten around Shiro, cumming quickly after. Keith felt full - too full, really, with Shiro's huge dick in him alongside the cum spilling out of him. Still, he couldn't bring himself to move yet.

Shiro was the one to grab his underwear that had been tossed aside, and clean up the mess between them. They were both sticky and sweaty - and Keith grimaced as Shiro gently lifted him off.

"We need to shower before Hunk gets here," Keith mumbled. "Actually, we could have just done this in the shower."

Shiro snorted. "A cold shower sounds nice right now," He turned his head to look at Keith. "How long do we have, baby?"

Keith checked his phone. "Twenty," He groaned as he looked at the puddle of red ice slush.

Shiro sat up, using his underwear to mop up the liquid, then hopping into the bedroom. Keith was exasperated. "Shiro, you _just_ got that pair!"

He heard the shower turn on, then Shiro's reply. "Yeah, but now you can come pick out some _you_ want me to wear."

Keith rolled his eyes. He'd take Shiro in anything.

\-----

 **Hunk:** hey Keith i'm just downstairs can you buzz me up

Hunk waited a moment before he heard the door unlock. Climbing the stairs to Keith and Shiro's apartment, Hunk couldn't help but find it odd that Shiro wasn't waiting at the door like he usually was.

He rang the doorbell, and it was Keith who answered the door.

"Hey, man," Hunk cautiously looked around. "Where's Shiro?"

Keith pointed to the bedroom door, firmly shut. "He has work to do."

**Author's Note:**

> obviously i had to use that title what are you saying
> 
> i feel bad i couldn't finish sheith positivity week with me being out of town but idk i may revisit the prompts later
> 
> tumblr: paladinlion  
> 


End file.
